


Waterboy

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan does cool things, It's T because of swearing, Other, Zodiacstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were born with traits of the sign you are under?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterboy

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb thing I wrote because of a prompt I read on Tumblr
> 
> EDIT!  
> I think I'm done editing but i dunno

Eridan carried a large ceremonial vase on his shoulder, slowly ascending the grand steps of Feferi's home. He knocked on the gold ornate door and heard a soft and bubbly “Come in~” from inside. He pushed the door open and set the vase down on the dark slip-proof floor, opening a grand hatch to the large pool. The room around him was vast and quite dark, but he could see many paintings of the royal bloodline hanging on the curved walls. Below him was a part of an opening to a vast tank that Eridan was pretty sure reached to the ends of the world— but a tank that needed refilling nonetheless. The waterline was just above the halfway point of the opening, meaning the rest of the tank was quite a bit lower. Grunting slightly as he tipped the vase over, he let the water from it cascade down into the pool, filling it with pure, fresh water. The vase kept pouring, more than seemed reasonable to be held in such a small vase, until the whole pool was filled.

“Tank you, Eri~.” Called a melodically perfect voice.

Feferi swam up to the opening, her lavish fuchsia tail flipping behind her, the golden baubles and charms tinkling on her arms. Her arms lifted outside of the tank, lifting herself up to smile at him. Her goggles were dripping wet and raised above her deep rose-colored eyes, resting above her simple crown in her long black hair. She was the most gorgeous mermaid Eridan had ever seen. The way she swam was magnificent and her bright eyes were bubbly and inviting. Her smile was dazzling once you got past the shark teeth. She was absolutely beautiful. Eridan nodded to her, concealing his softly blushing cheeks, and lifted the vase back up onto his shoulder, its now empty inside much lighter than it was before. 

He closed his eyes and saw her there, in his mind. He saw them as children, him filling her tank as she learned how to sing like a siren. He saw her cute blush as he leaned in to kiss her forehead when they were very young, feeling the smooth scales on her soft brown skin against his lips. He saw her grow up from a magnificent young girl into a grand being that was high above him. To Eridan, Feferi was a goddess. He felt himself blush a bit brighter as he remembered.

Hearing Feferi giggle softly, Eridan opened his eyes and frowned, regaining his composure, trying to make his blush go away. He coughed and turned around, almost tripping over his sandals, and fell against the door, pushing it open. Without skipping a beat, he fell, letting in the harsh sunlight, muttering a lame "You're wwelcome" to the mermaid behind him as she laughed. Her laugh sounded to him like the perfect amount of goofy and soft and it was just so elegant. 

Eridan descended the large staircase, picking up his fallen vase, and placing it back on his shoulder. As he walked on to his next destination, he scolded himself over how idiotic he was. As he walked back to town, his vase refilled with each step and with each step he took, the heavier it got. Although it got heavier, Eridan was strong. He had been the water bearer for the merfolk his whole life. It was his destiny.

Eridan slowed to watch as he passed a trio of satyrs on his way to the pond. Aradia stood over Gamzee as he patched Tavros' legs. Aradia looked up to see Eridan and waved frantically at him, smiling brightly, eyes wide. Her long ripped dress hid how her legs bent awkwardly backwards and the fur that covered them, but no one could mistake the giant ram horns adorning her wide face. Tavros was sitting on the ground, arms behind his back, propping himself up, his legs apparently broken again. He accidentally hit Gamzee in the face with his bull horns, then motioned a very elaborate apology, falling onto his back. Gamzee was patching his legs up slowly, painting on each of the new wraps of bandage, smiling and waving off Tavros' horns. Gamzee in turn knocked his goat horns against Tavros' head, making Tavros smile.

All the Satyrs kind of scared him — especially Gamzee. Gamzee never really seemed to be a real satyr. He had the body and the horns, but if you looked at him just the right way, he also had scales and gills on his sides. As intriguing as Gamzee was, Eridan vowed to always stay away from him.

Farther down the path, Eridan could hear screaming. He turned his head to look up to see who Vriska was torturing this time. To his surprise, Eridan saw Sollux writing in pain on the ground. His hands clutched his head in pain as he screamed, his body glowing slightly in a red/blue light. His hair was changing between red and black as the light shining out of his eyes changed color. 

 _Oh no_ Eridan thought. _He's having an episode._

Eridan hurried over to the screaming explosion, resting his vase on the ground to kneel and gather the writhing Sollux into his arms. Eridan pulled Sollux into his lap and rubbed his back, trying to shush him. Sollux screamed in pain and scratched at Eridan, but also moved closer, needing his help. Eridan continued rubbing Sollux's back, making soft _shhh_ noises into his ear, hugging Sollux's body against his own.

Eventually, Sollux calmed, his hair fading to a red and his eyes resting on blue, crying softly into Eridan's shoulder. Eridan held him as Sollux cried, continuing to softly  _shhhh_ into his ear. Once Sollux regained composure, though, he pushed himself away from Eridan.

"Ii diidn't need your help." Sollux's lisp was thick and prominent after his episodes, but gradually fades when he calms. Eridan smiled softly that it wasn't too bad, now.

"Oh really? Are you absolutely sure about that Sol?" Eridan asked, motioning toward the burn marks on the ground beneath them.

"Ii really diidn't. II could've been fiine all on my own. A few more miinute2 and iit would've gone away anyway2." Sollux looked down at his shoes, avoiding eye contact. 

"Alright, Sol. Be safe, okay? I don't wwant you hurtin yourself any more." Eridan's eyes grew soft and caring, looking at Sollux like he was precious and broken and fragile.

Sollux nodded. "Ii'll try."

Eridan smiled and lifted Sollux's chin, smiling at him slightly before nodding and continuing his walk to the pond.

He finally arrived at the small pond, setting his extremely heavy vase down by the edge, looking at the water lap against the land. Eridan looked over and saw Karkat, resting his giant claws on the edge of the pond, talking to the small lioness. Karkat's red-orange skin shone under the setting sunlight, his long tail flicking softly beneath him, causing soft ripples in the water. The lioness had her long blonde hair pulled back in a bun and under her blue hat that had her name on the back — Nepeta. Her hair being up let more of her soft brown skin shine in the sunlight as her tail flicked softly into the pond, causing even more opposing ripples. She was looking longingly at Karkat as he talked to her, their voices unusually soft coupled with soft giggles. Their happy moment was soon disrupted by a giant centaur.

“Nepeta. I think it's time for us to leave." Equius rest his hooves on the ground, bowing slightly and holding out his hand for Nepeta to take. His greasy black hair fell forward, obscuring his vision.

“But Equius...” She turned back to Karkat, who had stopped smiling and was now looking sadly at the sunset. He took his eyes away and nodded at Nepeta. She looked back at Equius, frowning slightly, her long tail curling around her leg. She reached up and removed her hat, undoing her bun. Her golden mane of hair fell out of its place atop her head, bouncing in soft curls around her back. She placed her hat back on her head, secured it, then turned to take Equius' hand.

“Alright.. I'll go.” She turned back to Karkat, looking at him hopefully. “Could I come back sometime tomorrow, purrchance?"

Karkat smiled and nodded. Nepeta's smile grew wide and bright. “Thanks, Karkitty.” she mewed, sliding up and climbing on Equius' back, then holding onto his waist as he galloped off, her gold hair flowing in the wind behind her.

Eridan smiled softly at the interaction, beginning to pour out the contents of his vase. “She likes you, y'knoww.” he said nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the water rushing out of his vase.

“Nepeta?” Karkat asked, looking up and seeing Eridan.

“Yeah. It seems she's growwn really quite fond of you." Eridan chuckled, "I don't knoww howw the wwhole fish and cat thing wwould go, though. Might be vvery risky. Or maybe she just likes you because you're a fish. Wwho knowws with cats."

Karkat swam over to let the water run over his head, letting only his eyes stay above the surface as Eridan spoke. "Don't be rude." Karkat said, lifting his head out of the water. "She's actually quite beautiful." Karkat closed his eyes and blushed softly.

"Wwhy don't you tell her?" 

"I don't know. I might."

Eridan nodded as his vase emptied. "Good luck, kid."

Karkat nodded as Eridan stood, placing the vase back on his shoulder. "Thanks. Wait. I'm not a kid! I'M AS OLD AS YOU!"

Eridan laughed, running his free hand through his red hair as he walked back home, watching the sun sink.

As the sun continued to set, Eridan heard an insect-like clicking. He heard the movement of many tiny feet behind him and as he continued to walk, a silk scarf wrapped over his eyes. The silk was rough and clumped together — not woven and smooth like the fabric. 

“I knoww it's you Vvriska. You don't havve to continue to covver my eyes wwhen you need me.” Eridan remarked, setting his vase down on the ground.

Vriska's clawed tail brushed Eridan's cheek, letting the point harmlessly drag over his skin. “I know, but I'd h8 to delay you. Letting you see my f8ce would distract you and then I'd have to kill you. I am too 8eautiful for you, 8ut I need you to give something to Kanaya, anyways, if you would 8e a dear.”

“Wwhat is it, Vvris?"

“Silk. I've produced more than she can make into her fa8ric. Also tell her I need a new 8lindfold because this one is getting ragged. You wouldn't want this one to cover your eyes more than necessary, right, Eridan?”

Eridan nodded slightly and held out his hands. A large bundle of rough material dropped into his arms. It was quite light compared to his vase, but heavier than the bundles Vriska usually gave him to give to Kanaya.

The blindfold lift from Eridan's eyes, but as he turned to see where Vriska was, he only saw the point of her tail, and then she was gone.

“Fuckin bitch. Do you owwn dirty wwork sometimes." 

Eridan sighed, but continued walking, the dark slowly flourishing, fireflies and crickets waking up, putting on an orchestrated performance. His eyes grew more accustomed to the darkness as he walked down the path. He knew the way perfectly, so he closed his eyes and listened to the crickets. His feet rhythmically hit the ground in time with the song in his head until he knew he was getting close to Kanayas. He opened his eyes, feeling the air around him get slightly lighter, more fragile. Taking one more step towards Kanaya's house, he heard a soft click.

The end of a walking stick knocked against Eridan's leg.

“OH! 1 4M SO SORRY. 3R1D4N 1S TH4T YOU?” Terezi said, adjusting her hat. Her milky white eyes looked at him with empty concern. She knew he was alright and she also did nothing wrong — she had nothing to worry about so therefore didn't care.

“Yes Terezi. Where's Kanaya?" Eridan asked, stepping away from the reach of Terezi's walking stick, holding the package of silk protectively.

“N33D SOM3 R3L4T1ONSH1P 4DV1C3?” Terezi asked, still staring blankly at the area where Eridan was a few moments ago. 

“Not this time. I'vve got some stuff from Vvriska." He sighed touching Terezi's face so that she would face him. “I need to givve her this package. It's actually quite heavvy compared to the rest of her silk.” Eridan hefted the package higher on his shoulder, trying to make a point, but then remembered Terezi was blind.

“I'm Right Here, Eridan.” Whispered a soft, melodic voice. “Terezi, You Really Should Be More Careful When You Are Walking In The Dark.” Kanaya walked towards Eridan, her skin glowing slightly, looking pure and beautiful. Her eyes watched him as he rest the package into her hands.

“What Is This, Eridan?” Her voice came out like silk. Pure silk. Her skin seemed to glow a bit brighter in the darkness. The pure virgin beauty of Kanaya was a beautiful mask. She looked up at him and smiled, her pointed teeth, poking into her lip as she spoke.

“i just came to delivver this package from Vvriska.” He said, nodding to the package. "She stopped me on my wway home to givve this to you, like alwways."

She nodded, licking her canine teeth. “It Must Be Silk, Then. Just In Time. Run Along Home, Now, Waterboy. Wouldn't Want Anything To Happen To You.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a one shot but it was super fun to deal with and sparked some writing potential in me


End file.
